<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right in front of me by Mayverix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926041">Right in front of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayverix/pseuds/Mayverix'>Mayverix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, this is so self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayverix/pseuds/Mayverix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very tired and he asks Cas to (literally, no smut here) sleep with him.</p><p>OR</p><p>cuddling leads to love confessions and these two are very stupid and very adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right in front of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw this post on tumblr:</p><p>https://seffersonjtarship.tumblr.com/post/644490153776316416/if-i-woke-up-to-castiel-watching-me-while-i-sleep</p><p>and I had to write something for it. Title from the song “I Found” by Amber Run.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas watched Dean’s chest rise and fall in sleep. He seemed to be recovering well, but he was still very tired. Cas looked down at the wound on his side, assessing it. No infection, and the bandages were still clean. Dean was going to be fine. Cas felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him that he knew came from his relief. He ran one thumb across Dean’s knuckles and tried to calm his heartbeat. </p><p>When he and Sam had lowered Dean into the bed, he’d planned to leave him to rest, he really had. But Dean had grabbed Cas by the hand with panicked eyes, and really, what was he supposed to do after that? He knew Dean was asking him to stay, and would always do anything Dean asked. </p><p>Now, though, he was very tired, and he felt a bit like he was encroaching on Dean’s space. Surely the hunter wouldn’t want Cas watching him sleep? He thought again of Dean frantically grabbing his hand and sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do here. His sigh must have been louder then he thought, because Dean’s eyes fluttered open. Cas opened his mouth-to say what he wasn’t sure, to apologize maybe-but Dean cut him off. </p><p>“Why’re you perched on the edge’f th’bed like a bird?” He muttered sleepily. Cas just looked at him. Dean smiled up at the former angel in a way that made Cas’s heart feel too big for his chest. “C’mere,” Dean added, shifting over slightly. Cas stared at him, unsure. “Dean...” </p><p>“C’mere Cas,” Dean said, this time stretching his arms out and making a grabby motion with his hands. It was... it was adorable really, and it made Cas want to hug him badly enough that he ignored the rest of his brain. Moving carefully, he slid into bed next to Dean, careful not to touch him. Dean gave a disgruntled hum, and grabbed Cas’s arms, wrapping them around himself. Cas promptly forgot how to breathe. </p><p>“Night angel,” Dean murmured, and was asleep again in seconds. Cas could feel his heart trying to escape his ribcage. His hands were pressed into Dean’s chest and he could feel the hunter’s heartbeat. Every part of him felt warm, because of Dean’s body heat or something else he wasn’t sure. A small voice in his head was screaming that he was taking advantage but... Dean had asked for this. Had practically forced it. Cas felt a smile spread itself across his face. Dean wanted this. Dean wanted him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep against the hunter’s back</p><p>=</p><p>Dean woke up to the feeling of heavy warmth. The fog that had clouded his mind since he’d been injured was still there, and it made the morning light dull and pleasant. He realized he was holding something, and looked down lazily. His fingers were intertwined with Cas’s, and the other man’s arms were wrapped securely around him. Dean felt safe. </p><p>Then suddenly, the fog cleared. He remembered the events of the previous night, and began to panic slightly. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Cas definitely knows now. As he panicked, his nerve endings woke up, and decided to kindly inform him that every part of his body was touching Cas. He felt electric. Fuck. Then, the rest of his brain caught up. He’d asked Cas to... to cuddle with him or something, and Cas just... did it? Just stayed here all night? </p><p>Turning around carefully, keeping himself inside the bubble of Cas’s arms because he was at his core, a selfish man, Dean studied Cas. He was fast asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Dean’s chest clenched and he bit his lip. Cas was making little snuffling noises, his hair was a mess, he looked absolutely content, and he had trusted Dean enough to sleep in his presence. Dean loved him so much it hurt. </p><p>Cas must have felt his sharp intake of breath, because his eyes fluttered, and then opened. He yawned, and it was maybe the cutest thing Dean had ever seen. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. Cas turned over to face him more securely, and answered Dean’s smile with a sleepy one of his own.</p><p>“Hello Dean,” he said, then pulled Dean closer to him. Dean buried his face in Cas’s chest, breathing him in. Almost all of his doubts were gone, but his heart hadn’t gotten that memo, as it was still trying very hard to run away. He tried taking a few steadying breaths, but seeing as his face was pressed against Cas, it made him feel giddy and a little light headed. </p><p>After trying and failing to collect himself for a moment, he lifted his head again. Cas was just watching him, his eyes soft. Dean did it before he could chicken out. Tilting his head up slightly, he pressed his lips to Cas’s. Cas made a startled noise, and Dean pulled back immediately, worried he had made a mistake. That train of thought lasted for all of half a second before Cas’s hand was in his hair and the former angel pressed their mouths together again. They kissed until they had to come up for air, and Dean stared at Cas’s swollen lips and wide pupils in a state of shock. </p><p>“Um,” he tried to say, but his voice cracked on the first syllable. Cas smirked at him, the jerk, and Dean cleared his throat before he tried again. “Hi,” he said. Cas smiled again, and it was a smile Dean rarely saw. He had Cas’s smiles catalogued, from the sad one that made Dean want to wrap him in blankets and never let anything hurt him to the angry one that meant death to whoever it was directed at. This one was one Dean had almost never seen. It made him feel weak in the knees. God he was so gone. Cas pulled Dean even closer to him, tucking his head into Dean’s neck. Dean almost missed what he said next. </p><p>“I love you,” Cas said softly. Dean pulled away to look him in the eyes. Cas was not quite making eye contact. “You do?” Dean whispered, absolutely shocked. This made Cas meet his eyes, fiercely. “Of course I do! I have for years.” Dean knew he had to say something, a response, probably, but his brain was running a little behind. </p><p>“Why?” He asked. Cas stared at him earnestly. “Because of so many things. Because you changed me, and you taught me everything, and your soul-” here, Cas placed his hand on Dean’s chest “-is the purest I’ve ever seen. You care with your entire being and you’re not afraid to do what you believe is right. How could I not love you?” Dean felt his face heating up, and stared into Cas’s eyes. They were so blue. “You deserve better,” he choked out, because forty years of self sabotage were difficult to shake. </p><p>“You are the best,” Cas replied simply. And what could Dean do to that but kiss him again. After a blissful minute, he pulled away abruptly, his brain finally catching up with the rest of him. Cas did that squint and head tilt thing, and Dean’s chest ached with love. </p><p>“Me too,” he blurted. Cas squinted more, and Dean cleared his throat again. “I. Love you, too. Me too.” A pink flush spread across Cas’s cheeks. He looked genuinely shocked, and Dean distantly swore that Cas would never again doubt how loved he was.</p><p>“You don’t have to say that Dean-“ he started to say. Dean cut him off immediately.</p><p>“I want to. It’s true. You’re it for me Cas.” Cas blushed furiously, and Dean smiled, cupping his face with one hand. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Cas turned into his hand, turning even redder. “Actually you’re cute all the time,” Dean amended. </p><p>Cas lifted his head to glare at him. “You are an evil man,” he muttered, but his voice was so full of love that Dean could only laugh and lean in to kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>